


Psych 101

by Pugperson99



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99
Summary: Day 11
Relationships: Jim Hawkins & John Silver
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996603
Kudos: 3





	Psych 101

Jim pulled against the rope that had his arms tied together, causing it to dig further into his skin. Delbert rambled nervously next to him, saying something about the probability of them actually surviving this and how rude the pirates were for committing the mutiny. Captain Amelia stood stark still next to him, her head held high as she stared down the pirates who were laughing and taunting them. John Silver lumbered over to the three of them, his cyborg leg clanking against the deck of the boat. “Yer lookin’ a little tied up there Jimbo,” Silver smirked, earning a laugh from the crew.

Jim glared at Silver, hatred and betrayal burning in his eyes. He continued to struggle against the rope, not even bothering with a response. “Tell him Capt’n, tell him what we’ll do to him,” The many eyed creature sniveled, grinning at the three captives.

Silver glared at it, having clearly had a plan that was just ruined. “Well Jimbo, we need you to help us use the map since none of us know how to open it.” Silver held out the orb with his cyborg hand, the sunlight reflecting off it.

“Never,” Jim spat, jerking violently against the restraints, determined to be defiant until the end. Delbert let out a supportive whoop, quieting as the crew turned to him.

Amelia huffed, “We will never help you ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots.”

Silver’s eye twitched in irritation, he was sorta expecting Jim to cooperate (they had bonded!!!). He gestured to the crew, causing them to point their guns at the captives, evil grins adorning their faces. “Then we’ll kill you. We can’t allow you to leave Jimbo, you know a bit too much.”

“You can’t just kill us!” Delbert protested, attempting to back away from the weapons pointed at him.

“Oh, but I can,” Silver grinned, making another motion which caused all the aliens to charge the ray guns.

“Wait!” Jim yelled, startling everyone, “I’ll help, but you have to bring us with you.”

Silver smirked, “Deal.”


End file.
